Hikari Dredder
Hikari Dredder '(ヒカリ ドレダー Hikari Doreda) is another third-years highschool student from the Sparksfall Academy and as well, Almark Giovanni's younger counterpart from whom got permanently stuck in after he failed to find a way back to his place. As a result, Hikari has no other choice except to live in the "strange" world independently without the aid of his' relatives and friends;- finding the Sparksfall Academy as a place to hold on to after he was found sleeping under a shallow tree by Takeshi Yagami during some point when he is 14 years old, becaming a bestfriend with the mentioned dude in the process. Hikari was now stuck in the love-triangle story between he, Clairre Greenlight and Cecilia Edith, but seems to pay more attention into homework than these two girls. Making him as a joke character. He appears as the main supporting character in Fairy Tail: Sparksfall, but re-appear again in it's sequel as a character with major role. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Natural Prowess Physical Attributes Magical Abilities Equipment Magic And Abilities Doll Play Magic 'Doll Play Magic 'is a type of Caster Magic which involves the usage of 'monitoring' objects and other substances. It is fully capable of controlling something such as rock, wood and even celestial spirits to the monster of their own's will;- however, it is more to usage of the things' own raw power instead of the users' itself (which basically just "control" them). It should be noted that the caster of this magic cannot use against another human beings, or something which is eligedly powerful in nature, such as Dragons or Demons. When Doll Play Magic was in the use, it is shown that the caster can only ultilize the magic to control the target's body, not their minds;- something which could literally be a drawback if the target was able to break the control with their own magical power. Upon usage, Hikari will need to move his fingers in some "puppeteer" manner, manipulating something that he desire by using their own monstrous strength to attack or even force them to use Take Over, such as Vulcan, or in other word, their initial magical prowess. In addition, if he did control a Celestial Spirits, the summoner can basically close them by force, proving the particle of it's uselessness. However, the major drawback is that, if Hikari control one something with the use of Doll Play Magic, he cannot control another one;- so that for example, if he ever take control of one Celestial Spirit, the mage can merely summon another one into his/her's aids anyway. However, Hikari can easily cover up this weakness by using a non-living thing as his doll to fight someone. In Hikari's case of usage, he prefer to use the ' 'for most of the time. Stating that he enjoys to control living creature such as Vulcan, Mermaid or whatever is it as his' "pawn" in battle. Mainly because it is fun to use if he knows about their power inch-by-inch;- exception is given when he fight with any Summoner-based mage. Perfume Magic Relationship Takeshi Yagami Clairre Greenlight Cecilia Edith Trivia *His appearance/picture is based from a random anime guy in image section when the author is searching '"Darude-Sandstorm". Give it a try. *No, he's NOT GAY, Fairy Tail: Sparksfall is not Yaoi-themed story. Got that? But you can call him "Hikari-Kun". *This character has many red things between the . Additionally, he is the author's character with the most red page link upon publishing. Category:Forever And Always Category:Student Category:Mage Category:Edolas Counterpart Category:Edolas Category:Male Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Holder-Mage Category:Holder Mage Category:Puppet User